Flower
by LIAism
Summary: 'jika kau dapat memilih bunga yang akan dikasih sama orang akan kau cintai kau akan memilih apa' Lantas Emilia langsung tersenyum dan menyebut nama bunga 'menurut pilihan saya walau berbeda dan tidak selaras saya memilih azalea, calla lily, camelia, iris dan jasmine...' SuNyo!Ice with Hidden pairing. REVIEW


Ini awalnya dia ble tapi keterusan jadi ini drabble + omake yang kemungkinan akan ada kelanjutannya sama juga tolong REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE

Warning: Nyo!Iceland, OOC, AU, DLDR dan lain sebagainya karena saya manusia.

* * *

Bekerja di toko bunga tidaklah enak.

Setidaknya itu adalah pikiran Emilia Steilsdottir yang baru saja melayani guru muda sekolahnya, Berwald Oxenstjärna. Bukannya tidak suka karena guru itu datang ketempat kerja malahan ia sangat senang menerimanya disini. Sampai ia menanyakan dia;Emilia beberapa pertanyaan mengenai bunga seperti 'apakah _rose_ itu sangat cocok buat menyatakan cinta?','kalau bunga _carnation_ memiliki arti apa dalam percintaan?',' _sunflower_ itu untuk menyatakan pujaan terhadap seseorang kan?','kalau wanita dikasih _lotus Flower_ apakah mereka senang?' Dan lain sebagainya dikarenakan ia kesal iya memilih jawab dengan singkat 'ya' dan 'tidak' mungkin sang guru tidak akan menemukan jawaban sehingga ia terakhir kali menanyakan Emilia.

'jika kau dapat memilih bunga yang akan dikasih sama orang akan kau cintai kau akan memilih apa?' Lantas Emilia langsung tersenyum dan menyebut nama bunga 'menurut pilihan saya walau berbeda dan tidak selaras saya memilih _azalea, calla lily, camelia, iris dan jasmine_...' Setelah mendengar jawaban Emilia, akhirnya Berwald pergi dari toko itu, menurut Emilia Berwald sepertinya sedang bingung harus bagaimana sehingga ia memutuskan mengambil sebuah _honeysuckle_ , dan _delphinium_.

'Sir... Ini buat sir' kata Emilia sambil menyerahkan buket kedua bunga tersebut ke Berwald, Berwald yang awalnya mau keluar langsung menoleh Emilia dan tersenyum "terima kasih Emilia" 'deg' mendengar namanya disebut oleh gurunya membuat dirinya merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar juga wajahnya yang merona... "Sama-sama sir Berwald..." Setelah itu Berwald meninggalkan Emilia dengan wajah yang cerah serta mencium buket bunga yang ia kasih. Emilia merasa lega melihat wajah gurunya tetapi ada sesuatu di hatinya yang merasakan sakit karena mungkin saja guru itu sedang akan melamar seseorang...

-skip-

Akhirnya Emilia lulus dari sekolah menengah keatas, dengan nilai yang cukup tinggi ia bisa membuat keluarganya bangga karena dirinya menerima beasiswa di jurusan Marine Science. Ia bersyukur upaya dia dalam menaikkan nilai berbuah hasil manis juga bisa menekuni hobinya. Walau akan berpisah dengan temannya, Emilia tahu bahwa dia harus siap dengan konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan, dan ia tidak akan selalu berada di zona nyamannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Sweden tanah kelahiran sir Berwald... Eh?

Mengenai sir Berwald dimana dia sekarang, mengapa ia belum melihatnya sampai sekarang? Bukankah semua guru bahkan teacher assistant juga berada di acara kelulusan ini?

'Deg'

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Berwald yang berpakaian rapi sambil membawa buket yang ia sarankan. Melihatnya Emilia tertawa karena warnanya yang bertabrakan tapi membuat harmonisasi tersebut bahkan ia bersyukur kalau guru kesayangannya akan membawakan _azalea, calla lily, camelia, iris dan jasmine_ tetapi untuk siapa? Melihat arah gurunya yang menuju Timo mungkin saja untuk dia dikarenakan banyak gosip miring mengenai kedua guru tersebut bahkan mereka pernah dipergoki berpelukan tapi disisi lain disebelah Timo juga ada Irina wanita asal _Ukraine_ yang bekerja sebagai teacher assistant-nya itu...

Hmm... Mungkin saja ia harus melepaskan gurunya tersebut seperti arti bunga _daffodil_ bahkan mungkin ia harus memberikan dirinya sendiri _black rose_ yang menandakan kematian itu...?

Tetapi Berwald melewati keduanya dan berjalan ke arah dirinya yang sedang dilema, siapakah yang akan dikasih oleh sir itu? Kini ia melihat sekitarnya yang merupakan keluarga murid dan murid. Tidak ada satupun yang merupakan partner ataupun kenalan Berwald semuanya adalah keluarga murid dan murid sendiri, sehingga ia Emilia mengambil langkah memalukan duduk dalam posisi jongkok dan menutup wajahnya karena tersebut akan mendekati salah satu orang disekitar nya.

Mungkin nanti saat ia di _Sweden_ , ia akan mencari lelaki yang ia bisa cinta atau lelaki tampan yang memiliki stabilitas finansial seperti Berwald, atau juga orang usianya agak tua dari dirinya seperti Berwald. Emilia hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya karena setiap pria idaman yang pikirkan akan muncul berwald yang begitu saja terlintas.

Mendengar suara kerumunan sekitar dirinya, membuat Emilia akhirnya melepas kedua tangannya dan melihat siapa yang akan dinyatakan cintanya oleh gurunya itu. Emilia yang melihat kerumunan sekitar kaget karena kerumunan itu membentuk sebuah kubah dimana ia berada ditengahnya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar dan muka yang merona ia melihat kearah depannya, dimana Berwald sedang mengambil posisi dimana mereka bisa saling tatap mata.

'Deg'

Kali ini Berwald memegang tanganya perlahan-lahan ia tarik dan manaruh buket bunga itu ke tanganya. Emilia yang sedang kaku hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan ia sedang dikerjai oleh teman-temannya. Tapi saya menatap mata Berwald ia tahu, ia sedang serius. Karena ia memiliki tatapan yang dengan kakaknya diam tapi memancarkan perasaan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan dengan kata-kata, "Emilia..." Kini ia;Berwald berusaha mengajak Emilia berdiri dengan menggenggam tangannya dengan pelan, walaupun susah karena halangan higheels-nya akhirnya Emilia berdiri kokoh.

" _Would you be mine..?_ "

Berwald melanjutkannya lagi dengan bahasa induknya yang baru saja Emilia pelajari.

" _Var min..._?

 _jag älskar dig..._ "

Ucapan kalimat tersebut membuat Emilia tambah malu sehingga menutup mukanya (tak lupa ia mengapit buketnya diantara tanganya. Ia tak percaya bahwa guru kesayangannya akan menyukai dirinya bahkan mereka hanya ketemuan disaat pelajaran Berwald juga kejadian do toko bunga tersebut. Memang kadang mereka berbicara singkat terutama saat Emilia sengaja melambatkan dirinya untuk istirahat di kelas Berwald untuk menatap guru itu lebih lama tanpa ada pelajaran ataupun kerumunan orang disekitar mereka. Emilia bahkan mengakui bahwa dia itu _hopeless romantic_ terhadap gurunya dengan berbagai imajinasi yang ia anggap tidak akan terjadi.

Namun semua ini diluar ekspektasi dirinya.

"Emilia..." Berwald menyentuh pundak Emilia sehingga Emilia melepaskan kedua tanganya dari mukanya dan menatap Berwald dalam-dalam yang mengatakan kesungguhan hatinya dan kesiapan hatinya, bahkan Berwald memandu tangan Emilia untuk menyentuh dadanya tepat dijantung, dimana Emilia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan sebaran yang sama dengan jantung Berwald.

" _vad ditt svar...?_ "

Emilia terpaku dalam tatapan Berwald, mungkin ia akan terus merasakan hal ini karena yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya akan mengubah kehidupan kedua orang karena benturan takdir.

" _mitt svar är..._

 _Ja_..."

Kini keduanya berpelukan, secara tak sengaja karena tubuh merek yang bereaksi melihat itu Emilia hanya bisa tersenyum dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya setinggi Berwald. Dengan kecupan di pipi ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Berwald.

 _"jag älskar dig_ Berwald..."

Mungkin suatu saya mereka bisa bersatu selamanya atau terpisah tetapi mereka siap untuk menghadapi apa yang ada dihadapan mereka, karena mereka tahu walau mereka adalah mahluk individual, mereka sangat membutuhkan satu sama lain. Bukan karena suatu paksaan atau kewajiban tetapi karena ikatan mereka...

Omake

Ditengah keramaian itu terlihat Timo yang menarik nafas lega karena orang Berwald tuju adalah Emilia sepupunya bukan dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia juga tak percaya kalau Berwald akan membalas perasaan sepupunya. Karena menurut gosipnya Berwald menyukai lelaki terutama yang berwajah manis seperti dirinya (bukan dia bermaksud narsis tetapi mendengar bahwa ia bisa menjadi korban Berwald membuatnya takut) ia sangat bersyukur bukan dirinya karena setelah ini dia akan resign sebagai guru dan kembali hidup 'normal'-nya, sebagai.

 _Assassin_...

Mungkin tidak ada yang percaya bahwa dirinya ada adalah assassin, tapi itu adalah nilai plus karena korban dia yang merupakan guru yang meng-handle pelajaran olahraga;Steve, pemuda Australia yang merupakan salah sayu dari sindikat penjualan obat-obat-an dibunuh oleh karena mengganggu salah satu mafia terbesar di Eropa. Dengan koneksi dari Lukas (merupakan kawan dimasa pelatihan tapi memilih jalur berbeda sebagai _Marine officer_ ) ia berhasil menjadi teacher assistant, berminggu-minggu ia mempelajari kegiatannya ia berhasil membunuhnya, walau ia sempat dicurigai tapi ia bebas dari tuduhan karena ia berhasil mengkambinghitamkan atasan mereka disekolah;Arthur yang juga sama licik seperti Steve.

Dengan itu ia melangkah dari keramaian dan mulai melepas semua bajunya sebagai guru dan menggantikannya dengan baju berkerah putih dan jas panjang berwarna dengan memegang amplop resign. Mungkin semuanya itu mudah jika ia meletakkan ke meja kepala sekolah dan beranjak dari gedung sekolah itu, tapi itu tidak terjadi saat mendengar jeritan perempuan yang berarah di toilet laki-laki.

Timo langsung bergegas ke toilet laki-laki dengan memegang pistol kecil miliknya, setibanya disana dikarenakan refleks ia menembak dua orang lelaki yang sedang menyerang seorang perempuan ditengah mereka, keadaan dia memiliki baju yang sudah gerobak dengan darah di lantai sedangkan dia hanya bisa ketakutan atas apa yang terjadi kepada tubuhnya juga kematian kedua penyerangannya. Lantas Timo langsung mendekatinya walau Timo mendapatkan reaksi ketakutan dari perempuan itu, Timo tetap mendatanginya dan memegang kepalanya, perempuan itu hanya menutup mata dan berharap bahwa ajalnya segera datang.

Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, saat Timo langsung mengelus rambutnya sambil memeluknya dan mengatakan 'kau sudah tidak apa-apa lagi...' Begitu menerima kehangatan itu, perempuan yang bernama Natalya itu langsung tertidur...

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam ditengah Timo sedang merangkul Natalya yang masih meringis kesakitan, jujur ia memang harus mengantarkan Natalya kerumahnya tetapi mana mungkin ia ke ruangan arsip dengan keadaan memegang Natalya sedang pingsan, bisa-bisa ia yang kena tuduhan jadi ia akan membawanya pulang. Pulang ketempatnya.

 _'Ngh...'_

 _'Ah, sudah bangun...'_

 _'?'_

 _'Siapa namamu..?'_

Mendengar itu, Natalya lantas ingin menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi melihat keadaannya yang lemas ia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata di mulutnya sehingga hanya bisa mengatakan 'hm..'

' _Baiklah, dari kondisimu aku tahu... Tapi sebelum itu, namaku Timo Väinämöinen'_

Belarus kaget menyadari Timo itu adalah gurunya, tetapi ia tidak bergerak karena kenyamanan yang ia rasakan.

"Natalya Alvorskaya..."

Mendengar balasannya Natalya, Timo hanya bisa tersenyum karena perempuan inilah yang ia akan bawa pulang ketempatnya tercinta.

( _meski Natalya belum menyadarinya)_


End file.
